Together
by Pricat
Summary: Merlin is worried about Luna being with her parents especially since he's going to Worchester. Charming is trying to get revenge on Shrek by hurting him emotionally through his cousin Snowgre by making him very ill. Wil they be able to stop him?
1. Hiding the Truth

Together 

A/N- This is a contination of my fic I'm Counting on You. I hope you enjoy especially you Leah.

Merlin smiled as Luna joined him outside. It had been a few years since he'd brought her to his island home. Her parents Inogen and Anwas knew she had magical gifts and thought that she would be better with Merlin.

She was now thirteen. She had dark blue skin, long silvery hair, dark green eyes, slender bodied. She had no memory of her parents that day Merlin had left Far, Far Away. All she had to remember them was the locket her father had given her when she was a baby. She wanted to know more about them but whenever she asked, Merlin would change the subject.

He was also going back to Worchester and Luna was going with him to learn there and train for her magician's degree. Inogen was still there in her senior year. "_I want to tell you about them but I don't know how'll you react when I do." _He thought. Luna was born out of a spell Morgan had cast on Inogen on the hopes that Luna would be like her but that was wrong because Luna was good hearted and used her magic to help others.

But Charming was angry with Shrek and his friends. They were always defeating him every time they met but he spied on them through magic.Shrek was with the triplets. They were noe ten years old. He'd been having the dream again. It involved him standing on a hill and it was dark with the stars in the night sky. Somebody then appeared flying down from the sky. It was Fiona. She kissed him as they flew through the night sky. He missed her.

Charming had given her awesome powers but had made her hurt somebody who was her friend with them. After that, she was afraid of being with her friends and family in case she hurt them with her powers. She'd called her dark side the Dark Angel. The triplets didn't understand where their Mom was. They'd asked their father before but Shrek avoided the subject. He knew if he told them, they'd want to to go find her. "She went travelling guys. I don't know when she's coming back." he answered as they asked him over breakfast.

"But she hasn't been here since we were little!" Meatballs said as he brushed his brown hair. "I know but just because she's not here, it doesn't mean she doesn't love us. She had a reason for going away so we could be safe." Shrek told him. Spam then saw the school bus and grabbed his back pack. Felicia saw worry in her brother's eyes as they sat together. "We should go find Mom ourselves!" Meatballs told them. She rolled ger eyes at that. "You know Dad'll freak if we try." she replied. Shrek then heard moaning come from Snowgre's room and went in. Snowgre was Shrek's cousin. He was nineteen with blue skin, snow white fur, slender bodied and wanted to be a rock star. "You okay?" he asked the teen softly as he felt his fore head. It was really hot, hotter than any fire. He heard Snowgre cough and sneeze out icy fire. "I think you should stay in bed." Shrek told him. Snowgre nodded as he closed his eyes.

He was worried. First Fiona was gone and now Snowgre was sick. But then he heard the window open by itself and felt something walk in. He then heard a voice come from Snowgre's room. He ran in and saw Fiona by the teenager's bedside. He was overcome with emotion. "Hey honey. Surprised?" she asked. "Yes I am. The kids were asking me where you were," he replied crying as they hugged. "Hey it's okay. I'm back and I'm not leaving!" she told him. "But what about Dark Angel?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

"I found a way to control her and use her powers for good rather than evil." she answered. She then saw that Snowgre was very ill. "I sense dark magic did this to him." she said. Shrek understood. He had a feeling he knew who did this to his cousin.

Charming cackled as he watched them. He knew that Shrek would be upset if he lost somebody he cared about and used that fear to make Snowgre ill...


	2. Protecting Her

Together 

A/N- Here comes more of my fic. Merlin and Luna have moved to Worchester Academy so Merlin can teach magic again but the other teachers aren't so welcoming towards Luna as well as some of the students. Enjoy. Thanks Inyunaruto365 for reviewing this. You're an awesome writer and an awesome friend. Enjoy!

Ch 2

Luna was nervous as she and her uncle stepped off the ship that had brought them to Worchester. She'd heard about it many times from Merlin when he told her about him. There were many kids walking around the campus, talking, laughing and going about their daily lives. But she was also thinking about something else.

When she fell asleep, she kept having this dream. She was in Far, Far Away when she saw three people together. One of them was her uncle but the other two she didn't know. But then she saw it fade and was surrounded by darkness. She hated that part of the dream. That was when that hooded stranger appeared. She told her that she had great power and that her destiny was to destroy the kingdom.

"_What does it mean? I want to tell Uncle Merlin but he won't tell me what it means. When ever I ask about my parents, he tries to change the subject. Why is that? I hope the other kids like me." _She thought as they arrived at the room where her uncle would live in but she had her own room at the end of the hall way. She smiled as she opened the door.

The dorm room felt cosy and warm to her. She then unpacked. Meanwhile Merlin was talking to Principal Pynchley and thr rest of the faculty. They were talking about Luna. "You mean she could be a Spell Spinner?" the Drama teacher asked worriedly. "Yes but she isn't like Morgan. I've been teaching her to use her gifts for good, not evil." Merlin said softly. "We know but Morgan was good until evil corrupted her. What's to say that your niece isn't different? From what we heard, she was born out of an evil spell cast on your own daughter. She's the byproduct of evil. You know they say, no one mourns the wicked." Maia the jousting coach replied to them. Merlin was angry at that.

"Look here you pea headed ninny! Just because she was born out of a spell doesn't mean she's evil! She has her mother's heart and brains! I've guided her on Life's path for the last thirteen years and she is a sweet, kind, nice girl. She may have been a product of Morgan's magic but she's filled with Love. This reminds me of the first day I started teaching here but I proved myself. Let Luna have a chance to prove herself." he replied angrily, his blood boiling. Pynchley put a habd on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's okay Merlin. I know she's not wicked like Morgan was but I think you... should tell her about her parents and how she entered this world before she finds out from a student and gets angry at you and causes havoc." he told him gently. He then saw Inogen as he left the teacher's lounge.

He needed to talk to her. "Hey Dad what's up?" she asked him. "I need to talk about Luna. The other teachers are being a little... negative towards her because of Morgan and I'm worried." he said. "You mean worried about her finding out about her past? I'll keep an eye out on her. Maybe we should tell her now before the Spell Spinners do and she gets mad at us for lying to her for the past thirteen years." Inogen replied to him. He nodded silently. Luna was exploring the campus but noticed that other students were whispering and pointing at her as they passed. "What's their problem? I haven't done anything to upset them." Luna asked herself sadly. She looked at her right hand. On it was a pentagram mark.

It was Morgan's sign. She was walking when Lancelot and his buddies blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going wench? That's right witch child. Are you gonna destroy the kingdom like Morgan said to?" he sneered. Luna was confused. "What're you talking about? I don't know what you mean!" she yelled as she turned his horse into a cat. "See? She's afreak just like Morgan. Why did they let her in here in the first place." Lancelot told her as he chased off after his horse in cat form.

Some of the Spell Spinners approached her. "Don't listen to them. They're just losers who don't care or even think unless it's about jousting or the Ladies of the Lake. I'm Valia. I'm like you. We have magical powers that people are afraid of too. We're the Spell Spinners. We're a very mysterious order to the rest of the social order here so they're afraid of us." the girl explained to Luna as she showed her the mark on her pale skinned hand. It was a pentagram too. "Does this mean I'm one of you?" Luna asked softly. "Yes. You've been one by birth but let's not go into that." Valia said as one of them kicked her in the ankle.

"What was that for?" Valia asked her. "You know we can't tell her yet about Morgan. Even the teachers said that. Don't you remember?" the girl answered. Valia growled at that angrily. "What were you whispering about?" Luna asked them curiously. "Nothing. Follow us." they answered as they led her to their sororuy house. It looked like a coven but felt like home to Luna for some reason. She didn't know why. Merlin had went to find Luna so he, Inogen and her could talk. "She went with the Spell Spinners a while ago." Tiffany answered him. He ran off worried. "What's up with him? Why does he care about that reject for?" Gwen asked her.

"Please don't let her find out yet. It would cause chaos for every body here and for me." he thought as he saw the Spell Spinner's coven...


	3. Revealing Luna's Past

Together 

A/N- Luna finds out about her past and her history with Morgan. How do you think she'll cope with that?

Ch 3

Luna stared at a portrait of Morgan. She felt like she knew her but wasn't sure where. Valia had a feeling the time was right to tell her about her past. "There's a reason why Morgan feels familiar to you." She said quietly.

"Why does she? I've never met her before." Luna told her. Valia sighed before going on. "She's familiar to you because you were born out of a spell she cast on your mother Inogen. Morgan said that she wanted you to destroy the kingdom when you were older. But when you were born, your parents found out you had magic like Morgan's so Merlin took you away to his island where you'd be safe." She explained softly.

Luna backed away from them. "That's not true! You're lying!" she yelled as she ran out of there. Merlin had gotten there too late. He saw her run off with tears in her eyes. "_They must've told her about the past. At least now it will be easier to talk to her about it once she calms down, I hope." _He thought as he went to teach his next class.

Luna was hiding in a tree from everybody. She knew she'd been different but to destroy the kingdom? Tears fell down her blue skinned face. Valia was worried. She remembered when Morgan used to get upset, people got hexed.

Meanwhile at the swamp the triplets had gotten home from school unaware that Fiona was back but they ran into her arms when they saw her. "Hey guys! U missed you so much! I can't believe you're this big!" she replied laughing. They heard Snowgre and wondered what was wrong with him. "What's up with Uncle Snowgre?" Meatballs asked their father. "I'm not sure guys. He was like that earlier after you guys left. I think somebody used magic to do it. Go do your homework, okay?" Shrek answered. Fiona understood why he hadn't told them it was Charming. Since the day they were born, Shrek had sworn he and Fiona would protect them no matter what and now was one of those times.

"We need to go to Far, Far Away to search for him." Shrek told her. "Yes I know but we can't let the kids come with us and we can't leave them here. What do we do?" Fiona told him. "I'll go look for Charming. You stay here with the kids, okay? If I need you, you'll know." he told her as he went off. Fiona was missing somebody else. It was Snow.

She and Snow had fallen in Love but the Dark Angel thing had messed it up. Her heart was pining for her. "Maybe later when Shrek comes back, I can sneak out and go see her." she thought as she made dinner. Rapunzel knew that Luna was meant to destroy the kingdom. Charming wanted to use Luna's special talents to help him but first he had to convince her to help him. Meanwhile Merlin was drinking herbal tea in his room. He was very worried.

"One of the Spell Spinners must've told her about her past. I hope nothing bad will happen because of it." he thought but then Luna's eyes glowed with purple light and the ground began to shake violently creating an earthquake through her anger. "I hate this place! I wish I'd never come here!" she yelled feeding it with her anger.

Valia and the other Spell Spinners were scared. "Way to go Val! You told her about Morgan and all this is happening!" they told her sarcastically. She shot them a look as she flew over to where Luna was and hovered in front of her. "I'm sorry you're upset but you can't totally wreck the whole school. Eraseus!" she said as sparks of magic shot out of the girl's fingers and surrounded Luna. They were erasing what Valia had told her eariler. Sudenly rge earth quake stopped. Valia then landed on the ground safely. "What did you do to her?" Merlin asked. "I erased what I told her from her mind. That's why she caused that earth quake, because she was angry because she thought you lied to her. I think it's better if you don't tell her or at least wait until she can handle it. Isn't that why you took her when she was born?" Valia replied softly.

"Yes it is. I'm worried for her. The teachers are going to be angry about this. They were afraid to let her stay here because of this. I have a feeling they're going to lock her away just for one little mistake." he told them. The Spell Spinners were shocked as they heard that. "That isn't fair1 She doesn't know how to control her magic when she's angey just like Morgan." they said. Merlin nodded. He watched as the teachers took Luna away.

Merlin then saw Inogen and Anwas join him. "Where are they taking her?" Anwas asked him. "They're taking her to the magic free dungeon where she can't use magic to break out nntil they figure out what to do with her." Merlin answered him. Valia was angry with the teachers. It wasn't Luna's fault.

Later after Shrek came home, Fiona snuck out of the house and went to Far, Far Away. Snow was in the Poison Apple Pub drowning her sorrows on rum shots. Fiona followed her heart beat to there and walked in. Mabel stared at Fiona as she cleaned up the bar. "Hey Snow." Fiona told her. Snow turned around and saw her. "How did you get here? I thought you'd left me forever. I was wrong." she replied kissing her. They then walked out of the bar holding hands.

"I was learning how to use my powers. I'm sorry if I upset you by leaving like that but you know why, right?" Fiona replied to her. Snow smiled as they fell asleep outside the swamp. Shrek saw that and smiled. Charming saw Luna in the cell asleep and cackled. Soon his plan would be complete...


	4. Under His Control

Together 

Ch 4

Luna was sad as she was in the magic free cell. She couldn't remember why they'd put her here or how she'd caused that massive earth quake. She then heard a voice in her head. "_Good work my child. You're carrying on the legacy of the Le Fey family." _It told her.

She was confused. Why would that stranger keep talking to her? Merlin was in the teacher's lounge doing damage control with the faculty. Pynchley knew it was an isolated incident. "I think she might be calm if she makes friends with the Spell Spinners. I know they're Morgan's friends but they might help her fit in." Anwas suggested to them.

But Charming smiled as he appeared at Worchester. He headed for the dungeon where Luna was kept. She was amazed to see him. "Who're you?" she asked him. "Iy doesn't matter. Just think of me as a friend. I want to help you." He told her as he created a hole in the wall. "You really want to help me?" Luna asked him. "Yes I do. The people here treat you like a freak. Why should you stay just for Merlin?" Charming told her.

"Yeah you're right. They make fun of me because I'm different and because I can't control my magic. Let's go." She said as she followed him. Merlin had seen that and was worried. "Where did she go?" Inogen asked him. "I'm afraid Charming has her. He'll say he can help her but he's lying. He wants her to use her powers to take over the kingdom." Merlin answered. Anwas was worried at the thought of her daughter helping an evil prince take over the kingdom. "We'd better go find her before something bad happens." Inogen said but then Valia and the Spell Spinners approached Merlin and Inogen. "We wanna help. We were friends with Luna. Maybe we can convince her to come back." Valia told her.

"Sure anything to help get Luna back." Merlin answered as they left Worchester. Rapunzel was confused. "Why is that brat helping you?" she asked Charming. "Because she has Morgan's blood in her and Morgan was so close to taking over the kingdom until Merlin amd his friends messed it up." he answered her softly. Luna was very quiet as she ate. Her eyes glowed with purple light. "What's up with that?" Rapunzel asked as Luna hovered in the air. "She has no control over her powers yet. Perfect!" Charming told himself as the teen hovered in the air. Suddenly she gave into her anger as Charming showed her an image of Merlin, Inogen and the Spell Spinners searching for her and turned into a fearsome dragon. "I won't let them take me back to Worchester! I hate it there!" she roared as Charming put something on her. It was his brand. That meant he had total control over her. "Don't worry you won't be going back." he said soothingly. She calmed down and became herself again.

He then saw Fiona and Snow together and was disgusted. "You must go and stop them from being together." he told her. "Yes master." she replied as she vanished. Shrek was nervous as Snowgre got worse. He didn't want to lose him. It would hurt too much. He watched as Snowgre's eyes closed. Later Fiona and Snow saw an ambulance drive away from the house. "I wonder what happened." Snow said to Fiona as they kissed. "I'm not sure. Let's ask Shrek." she replied as they went inside. Shrek was very sad. "What happened? Where's Snowgre?" Fiona asked him gently. "Snowgre got worse so he's in hospital. I hope he pulls through. It would hurt losing a member of your family because somebody made him sick by a spell." he answered her softly. She understood as the triplets walked into the room. "Guys this isn't a good time, okay? We'll talk later." Fiona said as she heard then scream. Fiona ran outside and saw a huge bat fly off with the triplets. "Why would that thing take them for?" Snow asked her. "I'm not sure." Fiona told her with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Fi. We'll get them back." she reassured her as they kissed. Fiona felt better. Charming wondered what Luna was doing by kidnapping the triplets. "It's simple Blonde. If Fiona ever wants to see her kids again, she's going to have stop loving Snow White." Luna explained smiling. Rapunzel and Charming gasped. "That's a brillant plan!" he told her as she made a cage appear to keep the triplets in. "You won't get away with this! Our Mom and Dad are gonna kick your butts!" Meatballs yelled as Luna made him shut up by closing his mouth with magic. Merlin was worried. He could feel Luna's magical aura coming from Far, Far Away. He had a feeling Luna was in danger...


	5. Breaking Free

Together 

Ch 5

Merlin was worried. He knew it wasn't Luna's fault. It was because Charming had spelled her. Shrek was at the hospital. He was worried about Snowgre. He needed to find out how to break the spell that made his cousin sick.

Fiona was with Snow and was surrounded by strong magical powers. "Where're you going?" she asked her. "I'm going to save my kids, okay? Stay at the swamp. At least there you're safe." She said as she faded. Snow understood. "_I hope you get them back Fi. I know how much they mean to you." _She thought.

Valia then appeared in Charming's lair. She was worried by Luna. What had Charming done to her friend? "What do you want?" Luna growled as her eyes glowed with purple light. "Please Luna I don't want to hurt you. I know Charming said he wanted to help you but he's lying! He really wants you to use your powers to help him take over the kingdom. Remember me Luna? I helped you when Lancelot was annoying you and stood up for you when the teachers were about to expel you and discipline your uncle. I know you're in there. Just fight him." She told the witch girl.

Inside of her Luna wanted to break free but Charming's mark had locked her in. She was about to cast a powerful spell on Valia when Fiona showed up. "Mom!" Felicia and Span yelled happily. Merlin then appeared. "You shouldn't have brought him here! Prepare to die!" Luna yelled but Fiona's eyes were looking weird. She had also become a shaman while she was learning to control her powers.

Her Guardian Ghost was the Dark Angel, her dark side. "_Let's do this! You took my kids and tried to hurt Merlin! I bet you're the one who made Snowgre sick!" _she yelled as she unleashed a powerful shaman attack. Merlin gasped at the force of it but smiled. Charming's mark was gone. "Fiona stop! Luna's okay now that she's out of Charming's control." He told her. Charming heard Fiona calm down as she went back to normal. "H-How did you do that?" he asked scared. "While learning to use the powers you gave me, I gained the powers to become a shaman and make my dark side my Guardian Ghost. You'd better let my kids go unless you want to see what I can really do." Fiona answered as Luna lowered the cage and opened Meatball's mouth so he could talk again. "Mom you were awesome!" he said as he and his siblings hugged her but were afraid of Luna.

"It's okay. She's nice. The only reason she was nasty was because Charming put her under a spell." Fiona reassured them. "Yes it's true. I'm sorry I tried to hurt you guys. We cool?" Luna told the triplets. "Yeah we're cool. But where're you gonna go?" Spam said to her. "I'm not sure. I... don't fit in anywhere. I nearly got my uncle into serious trouble at Worchester so I can't go back there. I don't know where I belong." she replied softly.

Valia understood what Luna was saying. "Maybe we can fix things. I bet your uncle and the others... who love you will stand up for you if the teachers are afraid of you because of what happened. " she told her. Fiona then got an idea. "Luna do you know how to cure somebody who was made ill by dark magic?" she asked her. "Yeah but why?" the teen replied. "My husband's cousin Snowgre was made very ill by a dark spell and he's at the hospital. Shrek's really worried." Fiona answered her. "I'll help. Let's go!" she told her. They then appeared at the hospital. Shrek was by Snowgre's bedside.

"We can fix it but I'm gonna need your help, okay?" Luna said to them. "What do you want us to do?" Fiona asked her. "To make the spell work, you have to put Love into it. Focus on your strongest memories. The love from them will help me to cure him." she explained to them. Shrek understood as he and Fiona closed their eyes and held hands while focusing on powerful memories. Their bodies glowed with a magical aura as their Love went into the spell It then went into Snowgre. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey guys. What's going on?" he said slowly. Shrek opened his eyes and hugged Snowgre gently.

"What's up with the mush fest?" Snowgre told him. "I... nearly lost you. Luckily Luna helped us with her powers." he answered him. Fiona saw Luna disappear into thin air. She was going to help save her uncle from getting kicked out of the job he loved...

Later that night Luna was preparing to leave. She would be studying for her magician's degree but not at Worchester. She would be on her own on the island her uncle called home. "It's not fair!" Valia told Luna angrily. She smiled at her friend. "I know but it's the only way my uncle can still be a teacher. I'll be back some day. I promise." Luna replied as she flew off into the sky until she was out of sight. Merlin knew Valia was upset because of this but Luna had made a great sarifice for him and he felt sorry that she had to leave...


	6. She Returnth

Together 

Ch 6

A year had passed since Luna left for the island. Valia was sad about that. She and the other Spell Spinners missed her. Inogen was also a teacher but taught advanced magic. She and Anwas missed their daughter very much.

Pynchley and the other teachers hadn't said when Luna could return to Worchester. Merlin had been appealing for her to come back sooner. "I think she has more control over her powers than last time." He told Valia. "You really think she'll come back? But what'll the other teachers and students say when she does? It'll be harder for her to settle down without either the teachers or the jousting team annoying her." The teen replied softly. Merlin nodded in reply.

"I'm not sure. Not unless they forgot about what happened." He told her as he left to teach a class. This gave Valia an idea. "_Maybe that's a great idea. I can make them forget what Luna did by accident. That way Luna can come back and nobody would bug her. But I'll make it so that only the Spell Spinners and I remember her." _She thought smiling. Her friends wondered what she was up to…

Valia wasn't going to reveal her plan until it happened but the magic had to enter the student and teacher's minds for it to work so she had to wait until they were all asleep to cast it. Luna sighed as she studied spell books. She missed Valia and her uncle but knew what would happen if she set foot on Worchester or visited Valia. It was midnight and Valia smiled as she walked into the main court yard. "I cast this spell so a friend of mine may return here. Eraseus!" she said as waves of magic engulfed the entire school. She smiled, her work done. "Now to get Luna." She whispered to herself as she flew off. She then landed at the island and headed for Merlin's house. That's where Luna was living.

She was shocked to see Valia there. "What're you doing here?" she asked her hugging her. "I came to bring you back to Worchester. It's okay. We sorted everything out." Valia said as she took her hand. They then flew into the air. Once they got to Worchester, Valia brought her to the Spell Spinner's place. The other Spell Spinners were happy to see Luna but were worried. "Won't Merlin get kicked out if they find Luna here?" Gabas asked her. "Not if you make them forget!" she replied to her. "Did you cast a spell that made them forget about what Luna nearly did?" they asked her. "Maybe but it's for Luna." Valia told them. Merlin was shocked to see Luna on campus.

"Valia... She must've taken what I said yesterday as an idea." he muttered as he saw Valia and the other Spell Spinners with Luna. "I think we're busted. I'm sorry Uncle Merlin if I get you in trouble." Luna said as he took her with him. "Why aren't Pynchley and the other teachers mad at me?" Merlin asked. "Valia cast a spell that made people forget about what I did. At least we're together." she replied. Inogen smiled as she hugged her daughter. Valia was nervous as Merlin called her to his study. "I found out what you did." he said. "Are you gonna uncast the spell and have Luna cast out again?" she asked softly looking into his eyes. "No because I like being together with Luna but you're in trouble so I think you should spend a little time out in the magic free cell." he replied. "Yes sir. I understand." she told him following him to the dungeons.

Luna was worried when she didn't see Valia later. "She's in detention in the magic free cell for what she did last night. She'll be back soon." Nacas told her as they hung out in the court yard. Some guys were staring at Luna trying to make a move on her but were afraid to approach her because of the Spell Spinners. "Wow now that their memory of you is erased, guys wanna date you." Hexia said as she read a spell book. She like Luna was born from Morgan but had kept it a secret from the others especially Luna. She wanted to help her Mom break out of the dimension Merlin had locked her up in. Morgan smiled as she watched her first born researching spells. "Soon I'll be out of here once you and your sister Luna break me out of here with your magic! Then Merlin can't stop us no matter what we do." she thought as she glowed but was weakened...


	7. The New Kid

Together 

Ch 7

Luna smiled as she lay in her bed that night in her dorm room. Nobody had bugged her or made fun of her since Valia's spell had been cast. But that night a new student arrived.

His name was Belta but he was an outcast in his home because he was half human and half ogre and couldn't control his magic. He had low self esteem and no confidence. He had black spiky hair, light blue skin, slender bodied and wore punk rocker clothes. "_I hope people here like me for who I am and not because… I'm different." _He thought as he entered his dorm room. It was across from Luna's. He'd heard about her and was curious. He could tell she was like him, a loner searching for a life denied to them by birth. He then used his magic to sneak into Luna's room.

"Who's there? I won't hurt you." She called out softly. Belta then appeared from thin air. "Wow! You're like me! My name is… Luna. What's yours?" she asked smiling. "Umm… I'm Belta Chorizo. People always call me Sausage Ogre because my surname is sausage in Spanish. I'm half human and half ogre." He answered smiling nervously.

Both teens were feeling funny inside unknown that Love was growing in them. "You wanna stay? You could sleep beside me. It's a big bed." She told him. He felt warm as he changed into pyjamas and climbed in beside her. He felt different like normal teens felt. He hoped they wouldn't get into trouble as he wrapped his arms around her.

Merlin noticed Luna was happy and was worried. "_Is she sick or something? I've never seen her smile before. It has something to do with the new student. That's what my magic is telling me." _He thought worriedly. Luna and Belta sat together at the canteen as they ate breakfast. Only Valia heard Lancelot laugh at Belta as he arrived. "Check out the freak! Who let a half mortal beast in here? He'll go on a rampage! Gather the pitch forks and torches!" he jeered at the teen. Luna saw him run off. "You're a jerk. I hope the woman you marry is a wench!" she said as she went to find Belta. She found him sitting on a bench near the Sword in the Stone crying. "Are you okay? Ignore Lancelot. He's a jerk. He used to pick on me too for being different and because I can't control my magic." she told him softly.

Gwen and Tiffany were watching this. Gwen was disgusted by this but secretly Tiffany was smitten with Belta. She had a crush on Fiona's husband when he came to Worchester to find Artie but it took a lot of talks from both Shrek and Artie and a fight with Fiona to get her to find somebody her own age. "But even if I do like him, he and Luna are perfect for each other. Would he be worth giving up being popular?" she thought as Gwen was dissing Belta to her. But she noticed Tiffany wasn't listening. Valia had cast a spell on Lancelot that would make him ugly until sunset the next day. Luna and the other Spell Spinners laughed at that.

"Awesome Valia!" Luna told her high fiving her. Merlin saw Luna and Belta kiss and fainted. Inogen caught him before he got hurt. She then saw him come around. "Dad are you okay? Why did you faint like that?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine. I was freaked from seeing your daughter and the new boy Belta kiss." he answered her. Inogen understood. "I know but she deserves a boy friend like normal teens her age. Besides he seems nice. We should give this a chance. I have a feeling it's True Love." she replied to him. Merlin sighed as he agreed.

Meanwhile Snowgre was lying in bed in his room back at the swamp. He was still sick but not at Death's doorstep thanks to Luna's spell. He then saw Shrek walk in. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "For what?" Shrek asked him. "For staying here. I'm just a burden on you, your home and your family." he said coughing but covered his mouth before going on. "Snowgre you're not a burden. You're ohana, family and a family is made of people who love and care for one another. I... know you've never known that." he answered the furry teen. Snowgre had moved into the swamp because his parents were killed by hunters. He was almost going into a foster home but Shrek didn't want that to happen. But he knew Snowgre had never talked about what happened that night. "Yeah you should've just let me be fostered. Nobody cares about me okay? My friends used and back stabbed me and my parents... went far away." he replied softly, the hurt in his eyes. Snowgre used to go to high school but some kids had pretended to be his friends but were using him.

When they wanted him to shop lift some music stuff, he didn't want to do it so they turned nasty. That was how Snowgre's parents left this world. Shrek hadn't told Snowgre about his parent's death but was waiting for the right time. When ever Snowgre asked about them, he'd told him they went far away and asked him to look after him. But he was turning twenty in a few weeks so he'd have to tell him the truth soon. "I care about you and so does Fiona. We're all family. Soon you'll realise that." he told him as he left. Snowgre then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Fiona saw Shrek was worried as he joined her in the kitchen. The triplets were outside mud boarding. "Let me guess you're thinking about telling Snowgre about his parent's dying. If you tell him, he'll react badly. Maybe you should take it slow with him." she said softly as he drank some beer. "Is he asleep?" she asked him. Shrek nodded to her. Meanwhile Belta was just sitting in the court yard on the wall when Lancelot pounced on him and started fighting him. "Why won't you fight back? Maybe that's because you're a loser ogre freak!" he yelled. Luna saw that and was angry. She wanted to do something but couldn't in case she'd get into trouble. But then Merlin showed up and pulled them apart.

He was angry at Lancelot. He was always picking on the new kids especially those like Luna and Belta. "You're in so much trouble later loser!" Lance hissed as he marched with Merlin to Prinicpal Pynchley's office. Luna then used magic to clean up Belta's wounds. "It's okay. I hope he gets expelled. He gets away with this stuff all the time." Hexia said. "But why?" Belta asked them sadly. "Because he's a jock and captain of the jousting team, they let him because they care only about sports here but little about those who aren't in the jousting team or cheer leaders." Luna replied. He nodded.

But Lance was fuming with rage. Because of the fight, he was no longer captain of the jousting team and might get kicked off the team if it ever happened again. He saw Belta with Luna and snarled angrily. "You're so slayed ogre boy!" he thought as he ran off to plan...


	8. Because You Live, I Live

Together 

A/N- Here's more of the fic. In this chapter there's some slash between Artie and Snowgre but it's in a cute way, not a gross one if people reading this get confused.

Ch 8

Snowgre was upset as he packed stuff into his back pack. He was going to run away. He was still sick. Shrek had told him what had happened to his parents. He had shut down after hearing that emotionally.

He walked out slowly and softly into the night. "_Why did they hide it from me? All these twenty years they were lying to me." _He thought as tears welled in his eyes. Meanwhile in Worchester Lance and the jousting team were ganging up on Belta. They beat him up and threw him in the dungeons where nobody would find him for a while. "Umm Lance won't the teachers freak if you do this? You might get kicked off the team." Lionel asked him nervously.

"It's worth it. Freshman losers like him need to learn their place in the social order in this school. Don't you agree?" Lance answered him. Lionel sighed as he watched them run off. He felt sorry for Belta. He then opened the dungeon door. Belta was worried as he saw Lionel. "Please don't hurt me!" he yelled scared. "It's okay. I'm getting you out of here. I didn't join in with those jerks when they were pounding on you. I secretly hate Lance. Sometimes I wish I never joined the jousting team at all." He answered bringing him to Merlin.

Merlin was shocked at the state of Belta. "It was Lance and the other jousting losers that did this, not Lionel. He helped me out of the dungeon after Lance locked me in there." Belta told him. He understood and smiled at Lionel. "Thank you. I think you'll make a great knight. Lance is in big trouble this time." Merlin told him. Lionel left the wizard's study.

Snowgre woke up in the forest to see a chestnut haired teenager standing over him. It was Artie. "Hey you okay? You don't look so good. Does Shrek know you're out here?" he asked the ogre teen. "He doesn't and I'm not going back there, okay?" he said weakly to him. Artie could see the pain in the teen's eyes. "Okay maybe you should come to my castle where you'll be safe. I'm Artie." the young King said to the ogre teen.

"I'm Snowgre. I'm Shrek's cousin but I'm not part of his family. I'm alone." he answered as Artie helped him into his royal carriage. Snowgre's furry head felt soft as he rested it on Artie's shoulder as he slept. Artie was feeling funny inside. It was Love. He smiled as he stroked the teen's furry ears. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I... love you." he told him as he kissed him on the lips. He saw Snowgre smile in his sleep. When they got to the castle, he got Snowgre into the living room. He put him gently on the couch. He rested the teen's head on a pillow and put a blanket over the teen. "Hey Artie I love you too. But what'll my cousin and the rest of the kingdom say if they find out about this?" Snowgre asked softly as Artie knelt by his bed side. "Don't worry Snowg. They don't matter. We're listening to our hearts so why should they care?" Artie replied kissing him. Lillian was watching this. She smiled softly. It may be weird but it was cute. Luna then saw Belta join her later in the canteen for lunch.

"You okay? You look terrible!" she asked him. "Lance and the jousting team picked on me again and locked me in the dungeons but Lionel helped me out. I hope Merlin kicks Lancelot out this time." Luna replied to him. He nodded as Valia sat down beside them. "I heard Pynchley yelling at Lance. He's so getting expelled this time. I can feel it." she said to them. Shrek was worried whn he woke up and found Snowgre was missing. "He must've run away after what I told him about his parents. He's still not very well!" he said to Fiona as they made breakfast. The triplets wondered where Snowgre was. "He just... went for a walk. He'll be back soon." Fiona answered them.

Artie smiled the next morning as Snowgre lay beside him in bed. The ogre teen was wearing pyjamas. He'd ben having bad dreams about his parents but for some reason being around Artie made him feel better. "Good morning buddy. You okay?" he said softly to him. "Sort of. I... had bad dreams about my parents." he answered. Artie felt sorry for him. "I understand. I have bad dreams sometimes about my parents. My father abandoned me at Worchester and never came back at all even to visit. What about you? I'm sorry if I upset you." he told him hugging him. "They were killed by hunters because I wouldn't do what a gang wanted me to do. I went to Duloc High and these people pretended to be my friends but were really using me. One day they wanted me to steal a guitar from a music store but I didn't want to do it so some of their parents were hunters so they made up bad things about me so they went and took out my parents. I wasn't there at the time but the police wanted to send me to a foster home but my cousin didn't want that so for the past twenty years, I've been living at the swamp but I feel so alone." he explained through tears.

Artie understood as he hugged him. "It's okay. I know what it's like to feel that way. I was like that ever since I was at Worchester. I... wanna be your family." he replied kissing him as he wiped away his tears. Snowgre smiled at that. "Thanks man. I'd like that a lot." he answered. Lance was angry as he approached Luna and punched her in the face. Belta was angry. "That's because your boyfriend got me kicked off the jousting team and expelled!" he yelled as he kicked him in the stomach. Luna sank to her knees in agony as she cried. Valia and the other Spell Spinners were shocked as well as Merlin. He then helped Luna to his study.

He was scared when he pulled up her shirt and saw a large bruise on her chest. "Oww! It hurts Uncle Merlin! Why did he do that? I didn't do anything to him!" she said crying gently. "I know. Lance is a jerk but he's expelled which means he won't be coming back. I'll go get your mother, okay?" he said gently. It hurt him to see her in so much agony. Belta walked into the study. He was sad for her. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." he told her kissing her.

"No it's okay. You're the best thing that ever happened to me since you came." she answered softly. He nodded as Inogen was shocked as she entered the room with Merlin. "That looks really sore! How dare Lance touch her that way!" she yelled as she put an ice pack on Luna's chest. She whimpered a little because the ice was cold. Belta then helped her to her room and she got into bed. "It's okay. I love you Luna." he said as he climbed in beside her wrapping his arms gently around her. She felt better with him around to make her feel loved...


	9. Strange Things Afoot

Together 

A/N- Here comes more. By the way ogros is ogres in Spanish.

Ch 9

Snowgre was very quiet as he walked into the dining room. Artie had a feeling something wasn't right. "_Maybe somebody bugged him about us being together." _He thought as he saw his friend eat.

He realised who it was. It was Lance. He was hanging around the kingdom. He'd found out about Artie and Snowgre liking each other and was trying to split them up. "Yes he is. He told me that he'd pound me." Snowgre said quietly. This made Artie mad. But some members of the kingdom were worried. A gang of biker ogres had entered and they thought they were in for serious trouble.

But they weren't looking for trouble. They were looking for Snowgre. They wanted to help him and make him and Artie members of their biker crew. "We've got to get to the castle! That's where Shrek said he was." Tupas the leader told them. They were called the Biker Ogros. Lance then cackled as he saw the biker ogres surround him. "Who're you freaks? Friends of Snowgre?" he asked.

"Oh you're so in trouble Lancelot. You've been causing a lot of danger for those who don't fit in with you. Now you're gonna pay!" Tupas yelled as he and his biker buddies beat up Lance and then tied him up in chains by driving their motor bikes in a circle. He was freaked as they drove off.

Snowgre watched as the Biker Ogros showed up at the castle. "Cool! I knew those guys rock. They must've beaten up Lance." He told Artie. But one of the bikers was helping Lance and planned to get his revenge on Artie with a special serum. He'd gotten it from a magical mud hole. He then slipped it into Artie's can of Pepsi. "That's weird. Pepsi never tastes like that before." He said.

Snowgre was a little worried. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen as he and Artie wore leather biker jackets and dark sunglasses… The next morning Artie woke up seeing Snowgre stare at him. "Why're you looking at me that way? Is something wrong?" he asked him. Artie freaked as he looked in the mirror. He was half human and half were ogre. "Aah! How did this happen?" he yelled scared. Were ogres were like were wolves but different. But instead of biting victims, it was their sweat that did it. Victims became half human with green skin and black fur with glowing blue eyes but with uncontrollable powers. "I'm sorry man. Maybe there's a way to fix this." Snowgre replied softly as they kissed.

Lance cackled as he watched Artie being bummed out by becoming a freak. "It must've happened somehow but you're still the same Artie inside." he told the teen. Luna smiled as she and Belta held hands. Next week was the Homecoming Prom but Belta wasn't so sure. "Maybe it's a bad idea. I'm not like those other jocks." he told her. But Charming wasn't himself. He'd become a frog boy. Rapunzel was freaked by that and ran off in fear. He was worried as he hid in Shrek's swamp. Lance smiled as he prepared to sneak into Artie's room and put him in a freak show at Worchester. Snowgre saw him and was mad. He then froze him with his ice powers. "He's not being in a freak show. You should for being a jerk!" he yelled. Artie whimpered as he hid under the covers of the bed. "Artie come out man. I still love you!" he told him.

"Why? I'm a hideous freak! You wouldn't want a freak for a boyfriend." Artie said softly. "Yes but that doesn't matter to me. I'm an ogre too. Remember?" Snowgre reassured him. Artie smiled at that. "Thanks man." he told him as they hugged. Fiona was angry to find Charming in the mud bath. But Shrek was a litle freaked out to see Charming was a frog boy. "Wow the bitter irony." he said. "I know that he's our enemy but he needs help." Fiona said as she stared at Charming's green skin and frog like features. "Tell me how to get rid of this! I don't wanna be a frog boy forever." he said crying. Shrek sighed. "Fine. We'll try." he replied.

But Rapunzel was screaming. She'd became a 400 pound ogress who couldn't fit into clothes so she was forced to wear clothes like a cave person. "How could this happen to me! I'm supposed to be beauitful!" she screamed loudly as hunters surrounded her. Artie smiled as they carried Rapunzel off. "She betrayed us to help Charming." he told Snowgre softly. He understood as they kissed. He couldn't find a cure for what had happened to his boy friend but liked him this way. "Don't worry about what the kingdom thinks. They liked Shrek and Fiona for who they are. Besides we can cook up a story that an enemy did this to you." he reassured him.

But a princess wanted to meet Artie. Her name was Selena and she wanted a King so she could be Queen. She was like a tom boy compared to other princesses. She knew that Artie had fallen in love with a male ogre. "We'll see about that." she thought as she entered the kingdom...


	10. Together at Christmas Eve

Together 

Ch 10

It was Winter and nearly Christmas Eve in Far, Far Away. Artie was feeling depressed because he thought he'd been spending Christmas alone but then he felt Snowgre beside him in the bed and knew he wouldn't be all alone. He had a feeling it would be harder for Snowgre to celebrate Christmas.

"_I know Christmas will be rough for you because you have no parents but it's okay. I'm still here and I love you for who you are." _He thought as he stroked Snowgre's fur. The ogre teen smiled in his sleep. Artie was still half human and half were ogre but it didn't matter to him. What they had together was True Love.

He then saw Snowgre yawn softly as he opened his eyes. "Hey. Merry Christmas." He whispered to him. "Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too." Artie replied as they kissed. But as they went down stairs to the dining room, Lillian needed to talk to Artie. "What's up Aunt?" he asked in a good mood. "A princess is coming in a few days to meet you and maybe even marry you. Her name is Princess Osakas. She's sort of a tom boy." She said to him. Artie was in shock, like somebody had thrown a bucket of cold ice down his back. "_I can't marry her because I'm in Love with Snowgre but I'm afraid of telling Aunt Lillian in case she doesn't understand." _He thought as he left to go have breakfast.

Snowgre saw fear in Artie's eyes. "What's wrong? What did your Aunt say?" he asked him softly. "She wants me to meet this princess named Osakas. She wants me… to marry her." He answered the ogre teen. "But you won't, will you?" Snowgre asked worriedly.

"No I won't no matter what my Aunt says. I think we have True Love. Besides once she sees I look like a beast, she won't want to marry me." Artie told him as they kissed. He was unaware that Lillian was watching them. "It's okay Artie. I know you and Snowgre love each other that way. Maybe I should stop Princess Osakas from coming because it would impact on your relationship and ruin things and I don't want to do that." she told him.

Snowgre smiled at that. He then went outside. Artie watched as he held up his furry hands towards the sky and they glowed. Suddenly snow was falling over the kingdom. Artie laughed at that. "Alright Snowg! You made it snow!" he said hitting him playfully with a snow ball. "You're in so much trouble!" he told him laughing as they played in the snow. Snowgre smiled. The snow made him happy like when he was with Artie and he could forget about having no parents to be with on Christmas. But Shrek had sent something for Snowgre to Artie. It was a locket in the shape of a snow flake. "I'm sure he'll like it coming from you than me. I know he's angry at me for telling him about his parents." Shrek had told him. Artie nodded at that.

He wanted to tell him about his and Snowgre's love but wasn't sure how he'd take it so he decided to keep it a secret for now. He would tell him when the time was right. Snowgre then was helped up by Artie. "I'm cold. Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate." he told him. "Sure." Snowgre answered as they went into the castle. Lillian saw they were flushed from being in the snow. "I see you guys had fun." she said smiling. "Yes we did." Artie replied.

Later Artie smiled as he and Snowgre lay in bed that night as they wore silk pyjamas. Tomorrow it was Christmas Eve and then the day after that was Christmas. Snowgre was excited about Christmas. It was his favourite time of year because of the snow. Artie understood. "What happens when it's the summer?" he asked him. "I get depressed when it doesn't snow. That's why I love Christmas because the snow makes me happy. I wish it would snow all year but I know it could never happen." he told him as he fell asleep in Artie's arms. Lillian saw that and smiled. Harold was asleep in the bed waiting for her. He was in his frog form. He loved Lillian dearly and would do anything for her. He'd already proved it at Fiona's wedding ball. "Are you okay dear?" he asked her as she climbed carefully into bed. "Yes Harold I'm fine. I was just watching your cousin with Snowgre. They're pretty cute together." she told him.

He was worried at the start but then calmed down about it. Christmas Eve came the next day. Snowgre was going Christmas shopping for Artie. Artie had done his already. Snowgre had got him a locket. He knew that he and Artie had something special. Meanwhile Charming had went to start a boarding school for teens in Duloc and other kingdoms. Shrek smirked but laughed his head off at the idea.. He could imagine Charming running a school for teens. Fiona joined in. The triplets were busy getting ready for Ogre Claus coming to their house tonight with their Christmas presents. Shrek loved that the three hyper kids were behaving and tidying up their rooms. Fiona noticed he was looking sad. "It's just Snowgre. He won't be able to spend Christmas with us as a family. It's my fault I guess. I feel... guilty for telling him about his parents. I thought he could handle it but I guess I was wrong." he told her.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't be guilty. He had to know. Maybe he'll come back for Christmas." she reassured him as they kissed. Meatballs smiled at that. To him, his parents couldn't help showing their love for one another in front of him and his siblings. a

Later it was night time and Snowgre and Artie were lying in bed in the dark. "I'm sorry you've not had a single Christmas with your... parents. Did Shrek ever tell you about them before a couple of months ago?" Artie asked softly. He was trying to approach this gently without upsetting Snowgre. "No he didn't. I always thought... we'd be together one day but I guess I was wrong." Snowgre replied sobbing a little. "I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about them if you want." Artie told him resting his head on Snowgre's shoulder, letting the tears hit him. "It'll be okay Snowg I promise. When we have children, we'll make sure they never feel any pain or one ounce of sadness." he told the ogre teen softly as he yawned.

"I'd like that if we had children. We could be so happy together." Snowgre said as he wrapped his furry arms around Artie as he fell asleep dreaming of the future...


	11. In Emotional Pain

Together 

Ch 11

Artie was scared. He was in the waiting room at the hospital. It was Christmas but he wasn't feeling happy or festive right now. "_Please let him pull through this. Don't let him die! I never should've let him drive a snow mobile drunk. That way this wouldn't have happened." _He thought.

A few hours ago… 

It was early and he and Snowgre had woken up early to open presents. But after that, they went outside and found two snowmobiles with bows tied around the handle bars. "Sweet! Your Aunt rocks so hard!" Snowgre told him. Artie noticed Snowgre was drinking a lot of alcoholic Buck's Fizz. He then put on a his helmet. "Let's see what these bad boys can do." He told Artie.

"_Maybe it's not a good idea since you drank all that alcohol." Artie said nervously as he put his own helmet on and started the throttle of his. They were having fun racing but then Snowgre went too fast and lost control. Artie watched helplessly as his boy friend crashed into a tree and was seriously hurt. "Snowg!" he yelled as he ran over to the broken snowmobile. The ogre teen was badly hurt. Glass was in his fur and deep wounds and cuts all over his body. _

_Artie watched as an ambulance took his boyfriend to the emergency room. Lillian knew how he felt. "Go be with him. I know how much you two love each other." _

_Back to present day… _

"Artie?" he heard as he saw Shrek come in followed by Fiona. "Hey guys. I'm… scared for him. It's my fault if he dies." The teen said with tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay. Lillian told us what happened. I know you and him… found True Love with each other. I'm worried for Snowgre too. He never listens when people try to tell him how to do things." He replied hugging Artie. "Where's the triplets?" Artie asked him softly. "Donkey and Puss are looking after them until we get back. We figured it should be just us until Snowgre's ready to see family again." Fiona answered him.

Artie nodded softly as a nurse came out. "You can see him now... but he's in a coma and we're not sure if he'll wake up." she said as Artie went in. Snowgre was in a hospital bed in a body cast, a neck brace with serious scars and cuts over his blue skinned face. Artie then let the tears fall. "It's all my fault Snowg. I wish Lillian never got us those damn snow mobiles! Then you'd be safe and not lying in a hospital bed in a coma!" he yelled angrily through tears giving way to his sadness. Fiona watched as her cousin ran out of there and out of the hospital. "Give him time Fi. He'll come around. He's just depressed." Shrek told her as he went in to see Snowgre. She noticed he was very quiet as they went home to the swamp.

"He doesn't look too good. He looks like one of those guys from the car crash advets." he said to her. "I'm sorry this happened but we must go on with Christmas, okay? I'm sure Snowgre will recover, right?" Fiona told him before opening the front door. The triplets were going nuts and running around waiting for their parents to come home so they could open gifts.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Shrek said as they hugged him and they sat around the tree. Fiona laughed at that as they opened gifts. Artie was in the Poison Apple Pub sucking down his ninth Fuzzy Navel. "Why so depressed Arturo?" Puss asked him. "Snowgre got hurt and it's my fault." Artie answered. Shrek had told Puss and Donkey what happened. "But it was just an accident. You shouldn't be beating yourself up." he told the young King. "Yeah Puss well my boy friend isn't supposed to be in the hospital in a body cast and coma! It's meant to be Christmas, right? Well it sucks big time!" he said angrily.

Mabel was shocked to hear Artie venting like that. Artie was softly crying. Shrek was cooking the Christmas dinner when Puss showed up. "Did you talk to Artie?" he asked anxiously. "Si but he's hurting more than you know. He snapped at me in the pub. He needs our help senor before he does something serious." he answered. Shrek nodded. "I agree. But I don't know what to do." he replied. Puss then saw Meatballs and Spam on skate boards in the house playing tag with Felicia. "At least that'll never happen to them." Shrek whispered as Fiona brought a half asleep Artie. "We'll talk to him later when he's feeling better, okay?" Shrek said to her...


	12. Fiona's OgreDemon Sister

Together 

Ch 12

Artie ate quietly as the triplets played outside in the snow. Fiona could see great sadness in Artie's eyes. "We have to talk, okay?" she said. "About what?" Artie asked sadly. "About what happened earlier. I know it hurts but if you keep beating yourself up, you'll do something you'll regret. I know you're hiding a lot of hurt in your heart right now but it'll be okay. Trust me." She told him.

Artie stared at her coldly. " _How would you know? You don't know what it's like to not be with somebody you care about." _He thought. Fiona looked hurt at that. She then closed her eyes. "_Artie I do know what it's like to lose somebody. I have a younger sister named Belin and I haven't seen her since that day I was locked in the tower. It still hurts to this very day Artie. By the way I can hear your thoughts. It's part of my powers. "_ Fiona thought as she opened her eyes.

"Did your parents hide her away but never told you where she was?" Artie asked her. "No. I miss her the same way you miss Snowgre because he got hurt." She answered. Artie felt guilty at hearing that. Later that night Fiona heard somebody knocking on the door and answered it. A thirteen year old ogre girl was standing there. "Fiona is that you? It's me Belin." the girl told her. Fiona looked shocked as she let her sister in. She had long black hair with her father's eyes and was slender bodied for an ogre. "I can't believe it's really you! Where were you all this time?" Fiona said looking into her sister's eyes. "Dad sent me away to a private school. You see I became an ogre full time when I turned twelve a few days after they locked you up in that dingy tower without friends. Dad was so concerned, he sent me to a private school where the kingdom wouldn't know I was a teenage beast and hate Dad as the king. I felt alone there because they were too afraid to come near me because I'm an ogre." she explained.

Artie had over heard that. He was happy that Belin and Fiona were together again but still felt depressed about Snowgre. Fiona then explained to Belin about her life and being married and having a family. "T-That's good for you, I guess." she replied. Fiona was taken aback by that. Belin seemed scared about something. "I hate boarding school... so I ran away. Besides to Dad, I'm already dead so he won't come looking for me. I hate being the only ogre kid there, okay?" Belin explained. Fiona understood but was worried for her sister. Did the school know she was missing?

But she felt power coming from her younger sister. Her eyes went black. "You're not the only one with dark powers Fiona." she told her as she aimed a blast of dark energy at her but Fiona dodged it. She saw Belin sink to her knees in agony. "Please stop! I don't wanna hurt her! She's my only family!" she screamed as a demon cackled. Fions saw that a demon was in her sister and was making her do bad things. "It'll be okay Belin. I know what it's like to be controlled by your darker side. I was like that too. But now I can control her and use her for good." she said reassuringly. Belin then calmed down at hearing that and numbed out the demon in her.

"Please don't kick me out! I was kicked out of school because of this and I've nowhere else to go!" Belin said through tears. Fiona understood and so did the Dark Angel within her. "I'll help you. Then that demon can't control you and you can use your powers for good." Fiona said but somebody was listening. It was Rapunzel. She knew that she and Charming could use Belin's powers to take care of Fiona and her family. "We need to convince her to join us." she thought as she waited for Fiona to go to bed and leave Belin alone. She didn't have to wait long. After Fiona went to bed, she snuck into the swamp house. Belin was still awake.

"W-Who're you?" Belin asked afraid as Rapunzel's eyes glowed with orange light. "Let's just say I'm a friend who wants to help you control your dark powers. Come with me. My other friend can help too." Rapunzel lied to the girl. "Really? Then I'll come with you. I want to learn how to use my powers so I won't hurt my sister Fiona or her family and friends." Belin replied as she vanished along with Rapunzel into the darkness... Charming watched as the young teen ogress slept. He recited a spell that would let her dark powers out of the prison the girl had locked them in. A Japanese demon mark appeared on Belin's fore head.

"Everything is falling into place. When Belin wakes, she'll have no memory of her sister or her family so that she and her demon belong to me!" Charming told Rapunzel softly as he yawned and went to bed. He couldn't wait to take over the kingdom with Belin... "Soon they'll fear me instead of mocking me but I will show no mercy!" he thought as his eyes closed...


End file.
